


Failed Exams

by nothfan



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Fandom: All Creatures Great and SmallSummary: show set in a 1930’s Yorkshire Village of Darrowby. Young newly qualified Vet James Herriot lands his first job with country Veterinary practice owned by Siegfried Farnon. My fic is set during season one episode 2 Dog Days, which introduces younger Farnon Brother Tristan. Who covers up how his vet school exams went. I’ve included a link to the episode on YouTube for anyone not familiar with this show from back in 1978.Will include the spanking of a younger/grown sibling by his older brotherhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC2a2aXir3Q
Relationships: Siegfried Farnon & Tristan Farnon, Tristan Farnon & James Herriot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Failed Exams

James starred wide eyed after the departing men as they left the room. He could still hear Siegfried Farnons faint curses echoing through the house. Well that was a total different side to his new employer. James had found him kind and genial in the short time he’d known the older man. It had been less than a week since James Herriot had arrived at Skeldale House in Darrowby. To take up his first post as a vet since qualifying. So he better learn to stay in Siegfried’s good books if he didn’t want to get sacked. Which is what had happened just now to Tristan Farnon, the younger brother of Siegfried. Apparently failing an exam was a sackable offence. James hastily left the room to go and attend to surgery when his boss called.

Later that day when surgery and morning calls had been attended to James headed to his bedroom to fetch a text book. He hesitated outside young Tristan’s door. He could smell the aroma of the young man’s woodbines, so tapped on the door and entered when he got an answer. The younger man was sprawled out on his bed with a glass balanced on his chest and puffing on a cigarette. He gave the impression of a youngster without a care in the world James thought, putting a brave face on it he imagined.

“What will you do now Triss? More Importantly, where will you sleep tonight?” he added

Tristan picked up the glass and shuffled up the bed to get a better look at James. Taking another puff on his woodbine he squinted at James in confusion,  
“Here of course James?”  
“But you just got sacked?” James said.

Realisation dawned on the younger man and he swung his feet off the bed, grinning,

Oh that, he’s always sacking me for one thing or another. I stay out of his way tonight and by tomorrow he’ll have forgotten all about it. Don’t tell me you’ve not noticed that about my dear older brother yet? If he tells you to do something you don’t like the sound of, well just try to duck it for a bit and he’ll forget he asked you. He also contradicts himself a lot does my brother. you’ll see.” He ended with a chuckle when James looked scandalised.

“The tricky part was getting him to swallow the bit about Microbiology,”  
“But you said you passed it?”  
“Well actually James, it was you who said that, I said it did okay, “ Tristan grinned unapologetically.  
“And there is always Christmas resits, just two exams to swat for, shouldn’t be a problem,” the young man added closing the subject. 

James went off to his own room shaking his head, was he the only normal person in Skeldale House? He was starting to think so. Later after surgery, during dinner the subject of the younger Farnon didn’t come up, which he was grateful for. And he even accepted that nights on call duty with good grace. Just glad that Siegfried seemed backed to normal.

Two mornings later the telephone rang as Siegfried Farnon was coming downstairs, so he stopped to take the call. Giving young Herriot few extra minutes in bed. It was very acceptable to have a junior to pass off some of the unsociable hour call outs to. 

“Hello, Darroby 187,” he said after picking up the phone, “oh good morning, and to what do I owe this pleasure,” he began...”He what? Oh he did did he, well thank you for Informing me, yes absolutely you did the right thing. Yes thank you, I appreciate it. Goodbye.” He dropped the receiver back onto its cradle, his face turning a nice shade of purple.

“Tristan!” He bellowed up the stairs.  
“Get your damn backside out of bed now!” 

The young man appeared at the top of the stairs yawning, “Do you have to make so much noise, some of us are trying to sleep,” 

Siegfried looked up at his deceptively angelic looking baby brother,  
“Microbiology!”  
“Oh bother,” Tristan muttered.

“I can explain...” he began but the look on his brothers face silenced him and he commanded his feet to take him back to his room. His sanctuary where he could jam a chair under the door handle and...wait the storm out. Unfortunately his feet were as terrified of his furious brother as the rest of him. He stood there, pyjama clad, frozen to the spot as his brother advanced on him. Threatening all manner of unpleasant consequences for lying about failing both his exams. 

James peeped out of his door, woken by all the commotion and just in time to see the younger Farnon being dragged into his room by one ear. The door slammed by the elder Farnon. James decided to invest in some ear plugs, at least when he wasn’t on call.

Siegfried let go of the boy’s ear and transferred his grip to one upper arm and hauled him over to his unmade bed. He sat on one corner and yanked his little brother over his knee and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. And laid down a hard slap to the pyjama clad bottom under his hand. Little brother howled indignantly and received several more equally hard slaps to his posterior.

“Ow! What in hells name are you doing!” The young man yelled in between gasps of stinging pain.  
“Something our Mother or I should have done a long time ago little brother,” Siegfried informed him and smacked the lower part of the young man’s bottom, hard.

“Ow ow ow! Will you get off me, let me up!” Tristan howled as he tried to twist and wriggle off his brother’s lap. For a moment the young man thought his brother was listening as the slaps stopped. 

“No! Siegfried don’t!” He yelped frantically as he felt his pyjama bottoms being pulled down. He reached back to try and pull them back up, but his wrist was caught and secured firmly. The sound and feel of his brother’s palm slapping against his bare flesh was appalling. And the first sob broke from the young man.

“Please Stop! I’m sorry, sorry I lied about my exams. I did my best I promise, I was just scared to tell you that I failed them!” He lied with all the dramatic flare he could muster. 

Siegfried examined the damage he’d already inflicted on the pink bottom over his lap, then he smacked the crest of Tristan’s bottom firmly. 

“And failing your exams had absolutely nothing to do with your debouched behaviour, nothing to do with a lack of studying?” He punctuated the questions with hard stinging slaps as he worked on turning the boy’s bottom red. 

Tears falling rapidly and lying not working very well for him, Triss tried the novel approach of telling the truth. 

“I might have suffered one too many hangovers and I broke up with my girlfriend,” he said squirming to try to avoid the smacks that still landed on his sore bottom.

“And a lack of studying?” Siegfried enquired as he subtlety slid the young man forward, hoping the end was almost in sight. He was already late for his breakfast and surgery was fast approaching.

“There wasn’t as much studying as there should have been, ow! I’m sorry! I’ll study hard when term starts back and pass them at Christmas. I swear Siegfried, please you’re hurting me!” He whined pitifully.

“You’re going to be studying during all your free time, tutored by myself. Agreed?”  
Yes, yes! Whatever you say,”  
“There will be no alcohol consumed and you’re getting a 9pm curfew, unless you’re on call. Understood?  
“That doesn’t include beer, does it?” The young man asked hopefully but the light smack on his bottom was his answer.  
“Alright, alright, I agree, now please can I get up?” Tristan whined.

Siegfried took a firmer hold on his baby brother before finishing the thrashing with a flurry of smacks to the lowest part of his bottom. The tenderest of spots which he obviously objected to very loudly. Then he was done and pulled up his little brothers bottoms and helped him upright. He put an arm around Tristan’s shoulder tentatively, and was pleased when the offered comfort was accepted. This was new to both of them and he patted Tristan’s knee while the young man cried on his shoulder. He ignored the complaints about him having over reacted and did he really mean no beer! When the cries turned to quiet sniffles he took his leave of his brother and headed down to breakfast. 

“You have fifteen minutes to wash and dress and get down to breakfast,” he added before leaving. Don’t be late!  
The following morning James found the younger Farnon brother getting things ready for morning surgery. He’d noticed the young man had been a lot more subdued since the ruckus the day before, but hadn’t wanted to pry into family business.

“Everything okay?” James asked cautiously and was surprised when Triss was all smiles when he turned around from the draw he’d been fiddling in.

“Oh good morning James, slept well I hope? Beautiful day wouldn’t you say?” He asked brightly as he put on his white jacket.

“Yes thanks, but you look bright eyed and bushy tailed for someone on call last night? You didn’t get called out then?” James enquired.

“Oh yes, three times, although one was a false alarm. But I did receive a gift from the grateful owner of a cow who was stuck in a ditch, the cow, not the owner,” he grinned and nodded towards the draw he’d just closed. He conspiratorially beaconed James over and he open the third draw down, where they kept unused equipment. Under an assortment of bits and bobs were several bottles of beer. Tristan closed the draw and winked at his co-conspirator.

“I thought you said you were tee total until after your exams?” James commented.

Triss glanced towards the closed door, checking for signs of his brother’s approach, 

“Siegfried found out I failed both my exams, so this no alcohol rubbish is his idea of reforming me. But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. So that beer draw is just between us,” 

“Oh so that’s why you turned down going to the Drovers Arms after surgery tonight?” James asked.

“Yes, that and my nine pm curfew puts the mockers on that. Not to worry, he’ll probably forget about that in a day or two. And I hope his memory loss stretches to tutoring me too. Can’t think of a worse way to spend all my free time,” Tristan groaned and rubbed at the lingering sting in the area of his posterior.


End file.
